


Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol Go Camping

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set within MarvelMaster616 and I's universe Peace in Our Time, before volume 1. Carol and Logan go on a weekend getaway for some camping. With a little skinny-dipping and a thunderstorm, it's a recipe for some sexy as hell fun with our favorite pair.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol Go Camping

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another sexy story for Carol Danvers and Logan Howlett, taking place in the pages of MarvelMaster616 and I’s universe Peace in Our Time! I know these sexy one-shots to be my most popular ones on here, so I figured do another one. In this story, Carol and Logan go on a camping trip in the Canadian wilderness, and this takes place before issue 1._ **

**_Per usual, I must warn that this story will have graphic sexual content, so if you aren’t of age or maturity, do not read it._ **

**‘This here means inner thoughts.’**

**_Also, I do not own any characters used here. Marvel and Disney do. So, please do not sue._ **

* * *

**Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol Go Camping**

**Canadian Wilderness**

Carol Danvers let out a purr, leaning her head against the rocky surface surrounding the lake. Her clothes were thrown to the side, forgotten. She was completely naked in the lake, the cool water leaving her completely relaxed. She leaned even further back until her body was completely submerged in the water.

The summer heat was a good contrast to the cool waters. And feeling the water against her naked flesh brought Carol an odd feeling of satisfaction as she sighed contentedly.

‘I’m sure glad Logan suggested we go camping for the weekend,’ she thought. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve been able to do this.’

She did not care that they were out in the middle of the woods with no bathroom, let alone an outhouse. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be out in nothing but nature. It gave a nice contrast to the exciting lives the two led, given their duties at Alpha Flight. It was very rare that there would be downtime for them. And when they did have downtime, it usually consisted of them at a bar getting wasted. So, when Logan suggested they go camping and have some real alone time, Carol could hardly refuse at all.

Carol grinned as she pushed herself away from the rocky surface, only to begin swimming through the lake. With it just being her and Logan, skinny dipping was the least of her concerns. Feeling the cool waters against her naked form brought her an odd sensation of peace. For a woman who had a messed-up pass, feelings of peacefulness were rare. Logan understood that just as well as she did, because he himself had everything taken away.

Carol dove down underneath the lake, holding her breath as she swam underneath the cool waters for a moment or two. Rising from the water, she tilted her head back as her blonde hair cascaded down her back, the water dripping in beads on her forehead and down her nose.

“Enjoying that, Danvers?” she heard the gruff voice of her lover.

Carol grinned, and turned to face her boyfriend. He stood there before her, fully naked. It wasn’t uncommon that Logan would run through the woods naked out of pleasure. But tonight, he was _especially_ being assertive. From the way he carried himself, Carol could tell Logan felt an urgency to jump in and join her in her round of reckless fun.

“I am,” laughed Carol. “And I can tell you want to join in. There’s plenty room in here for one more!”

“I hoped you’d say that.” With that said, Logan jumped into the lake, making a loud splash that followed. He plunged into the water, swimming underneath until he reached Carol’s naked body. Once he reached her, his hand moved and grabbed her wet pussy, evoking a moan from his lover as he came up for air.

“You couldn’t resist that, could you?” Carol moved to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, pulling herself in closer to him. Logan responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands moving to touch her sexy ass.

“We’re quite a pair, Danvers,” Logan said huskily.

“Yeah . . . Yeah we are,” breathed Carol, touching her forehead to Logan’s before kissing him deeply. Logan reciprocated the kiss, being sure to slip her some tongue along the way as his hands massaged against her ass.

Carol moaned into the kiss, moving so her legs were wrapping tightly around his waist, her feet digging into his lower back as her breasts rubbed against his bare chest. Closing her eyes, she went even deeper into the kiss, giving Logan some tongue right back before they broke the kiss, and Logan began kissing her down her neck.

“Let’s . . . Let’s take this back to the tent,” breathed Carol as Logan kissed her throat.

“Yeah . . . let’s do that.” Logan pulled away and adjusted until he had Carol in his arms bridal-style. Carol kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he moved in to kiss her again. They followed nothing but blind passion as Logan swam back to the grass surrounding the lake, Carol’s clothes left behind forgotten.

‘We’ll get her clothes back later,’ thought Logan as he kept kissing Carol fervently. ‘I’ve got a girlfriend to satisfy.’

They continued allowing passion to be their compass as Logan walked back towards the tent, which was about a mile or so away deep in the woods. Neither cared that they were both naked and dripping wet. All they knew was they wanted one another in every physical way possible.

Logan made sure to prolong the journey, walking slowly back to the tent as he kissed his lover deeply. And Carol kept slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth, moaning as her naked body dripped dry. The water beaded down her entire body slowly, as if each drop of water represented their passionate moment building up.

Finally, after at least twenty minutes, they made their way back to the tent, where there was a single sleeping bag on the floor of the tent. A fire crackled as Logan carried Carol towards the tent, which was unzipped and wide open. Once both were inside, Logan laid Carol down on the tent’s floor, on top of the sleeping bag, where Carol positioned her head against the pillow. She was ready for a hot round of fucking from her lover, and she didn’t care how it got done. All she wanted was the sensation of Logan’s cock in her pussy.

Carol closed her eyes, anticipating it as Logan loomed over her, ready to commence. Given they were both naked, it made things easier for Logan to arouse his lover. Carol was already moaning and purring by the time Logan knelt over her naked body, right above her moist puss before he began massaging Carol’s voluptuous breasts.

Carol gasped as Logan’s hands worked expertly at rubbing her breasts in the palms of his hands. Just feeling his hands on her like this never failed to send her into a world of arousal. And as Logan began leaning down to kiss the flesh in between her titties, Carol let out a louder gasp as her eyes shut a little tighter. She lifted her hips slightly of the ground as her back arched. Before she knew it, Logan began motorboating her breasts, immersing his face in between the fleshy womanly parts that his hands grasped. He rubbed his nose against the soft flesh before his tongue worked at licking it.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” moaned Carol, feeling Logan’s tongue licking at her underboobs as his fingers pinched her nipples, hardening them more. In the tight, confined space, Logan and Carol were both taken back to their first time, which had taken place in the bar bathroom stall. Both were used to lovemaking in the most confined of spaces. And this tent in the middle of the woods was no exception. Between the clean air of the wilderness, the sound of the rushing water of the lake, and the owls hooting in the night, the two were perfectly in the mood to make love.

Logan kept massaging and motorboating Carol’s breasts, licking and kissing them until he finally began kissing her down her stomach, to over her pussy. Finally, he was in a position to begin rubbing up her sexy legs. His hands did the works, moving from Carol’s breasts to her inner thighs, rubbing them intoxicatingly before his tongue hit the top of Carol’s vagina. Carol let out a low moan at feeling Logan preparing to suck her pussy.

“Get ready, Danvers,” whispered Logan, before his tongue plunged into the depths of Carol’s pussy.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck_!” gasped Carol, crying out as Logan’s tongue slipped in and out of her depths, wetting it and making it as hot as possible. She wiggled her hips to encourage him until his tongue hit her clit, causing her arousal to heighten even more so.

Carol’s breathing began coming out in short pants and gasps as Logan kept teasing her with the oral sex. She was growing horny as hell, especially when Logan went deeper into her inner depths. Her pussy was suddenly feeling very hot as her moans came out a little louder.

“Ohhh . . . Ohhhhhh _fuck_ Logan!” cried out Carol, her eyes flying open as she let out a squealing noise.

Logan smiled into her pussy as he gave it one final lick, before he rose and positioned his cock over her vagina. Carol prepared herself mentally for what was to come for her.

“Now . . . we fuck,” Logan told her, grasping her hips in his hands as he guided his erect cock into her vagina. Upon his dick hitting her pussy, Carol let out a squeal of delight as her eyes widened.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Carol gasped. “Yes . . . oh yes! That’s . . . That’s it!”

Logan grunted as he thrust his hips, pushing his cock into Carol’s pussy before pulling out. He then went back in again, stimulating her puss before pulling out again. He kept thrusting until his cock hit her clitoris, but even then, once he found it, he made sure to thoroughly stimulate it. Carol’s hips bucked up and down as Logan kept thrusting in and out of her. Her legs went up to wrap around Logan’s waist and guide him into her lower depths. Upon feeling her clit grow even more hot, she let out another squeal as her eyes closed.

“Ungh . . . Uh – Uh – Oh . . . _Ohhhh_ fuck!” Carol cried out.

“We . . . are . . . fucking . . . in . . . the . . . woods!” Logan grunted in between thrusts, feeling he was about to hit his own orgasmic climax. And Carol kept moaning and gasping and squealing in delight as Logan thrust in and out of her depths. Finally, Carol found herself reaching her own climax as her moans and squeals came out even louder.

“Ungh . . . Uh – Uh . . . _LOGAN!_ I . . . I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!” Carol screamed into the night, her eyes flying open once more. Her gasps came out even louder as her orgasm hit her hard. And from what she could hear, Logan was about to cum as well.

Finally, Logan let out a loud roar as he shouted, “DANVERS! OH . . . OH _FUCK!_ I . . . I’M CUMMING DANVERS!”

“LOGAAAAAAN!” cried Carol as they came together in harmonious moans. Upon their orgasmic climax ending, Logan pulled out of Carol’s wet pussy and they proceeded to make out again. Carol’s hands slammed against her lover’s bare chest as she kissed him fervently, wanting nothing more than to go for it again with him. Nothing was stopping them since they were out in the middle of the woods.

Logan responded to Carol’s kisses just as fervently. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist as naked flesh collided against one another as they rolled around in the tent. They heard the pitter patter of rain beginning to fall down on the tent’s roof. But neither cared. All they cared about was giving into the passion blindly, and seeing where it took them.

They continued rubbing up against one another until Logan was kissing Carol down her neck again, sending her into an erotic bliss as she moaned even louder. Logan’s hands moved to clutch at her bare ass, and it caused Carol to feel even hornier as Logan roughly flipped her over until she was kneeling on all fours. She was in the perfect position for Logan to ass-fuck her.

“Ready fer round two?” Logan panted.

Carol nodded. “Yes . . . Yes!” she cried. “Yes, Logan! Take me, please!”

Logan nodded. He grasped at Carol’s hips roughly before guiding his erect cock into Carol’s hole. Carol closed her eyes, squealing in anticipation as she waited for what was to come. When Logan plunged his dick into her asshole, she let out a loud, erotic-filled cry.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH LOGAN!” squealed Carol as Logan thrust in and out of her hole.

Logan kept grunting, especially as the winds from the incoming thunderstorm picked up just outside the tent. He didn’t even care that the tent’s floor was getting soaking wet, or that the sleeping bag would be soaked. All he cared about was making Carol as wet as possible in the middle of the storm.

So, he kept plunging his cock in and out of her, causing her to squeal even louder as he searched for her A-spot. When he finally found it, he kept stimulating it. Their bodies rocked as the tent around them shook, as though each shake of the tent from the winds outside represented them getting closer to their climax once more. He thrust and thrust into Carol’s hole until finally, he was deeply inside her and they were both in a loud orgasm once more.

“FUCK LOGAN!” shrieked Carol. “I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!”

“WELL THEN FUCKING CUM, DANVERS!” Logan roared as he felt he was cumming as well. Finally, they both came together with loud moans that filled the air. By the time Logan pulled out of Carol’s hole, they were both lying on the wet floors of the tent, gasping in bliss.

“That . . . That was . . .” mused Logan, searching for the right word.

“Marvelous?” purred Carol.

Logan grinned. “Yeah . . . Yeah that’s the word, Danvers.” He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it before pulling her close to him. He kissed her head. Neither cared that Carol’s clothes were back at the lake, getting soaking wet from the rain. All they cared about was being in each other’s arms, swimming in the orgasmic bliss they’d just experienced.

As the rain continued to fall, the couple basked in the passion they’d just experienced. Of course, they were quite a messed-up pair of people. But neither cared. All that mattered in that moment was what worked for the two of them. And in that moment, lying on the forest floors to the sounds of the rain, sleep came quickly to them as they passed out from a tired bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
